1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to improvements in mounts for portable electronic displays, and more particularly, to a blind rotating mounting assembly for a portable electronic flight bag (EFB) used within the cockpit of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
An EFB is an electronic display device that a pilot may use for preflight check lists and similar activities. EFB's are generally handheld portable devices that a pilot can take from flight to flight. Information about a pilot's flight may be preloaded onto the EFB so that the pilot can access that information prior to, during and after the flight.
In the past, a pilot may have simply placed an EFB loosely within the cockpit of an airplane, e.g., on the floor or on a console, which could lead to problems during the flight. For example, the EFB could become lost among other items in the cockpit, or the position of the EFB could shift during the flight. Furthermore, if there is turbulence during a flight, the EFB could become damaged if it is not secured to a fixed surface within the cockpit.
Partially in response to these concerns, the U.S. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has published guidelines designating three separate classes of EFB hardware approved for use under progressively more demanding conditions. Specifically, Class 1 devices are standard commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) equipment such as laptops or handheld electronic devices. These devices are used as loose equipment and are typically stowed during critical phases of flight.
A Class 1 EFB is considered a Portable Electronic Device (PED). These may connect to aircraft power and interface to other systems via certified (STC) docking station and/or power source. This would allow the Class 1 device to interface with other systems through the certified interface and other devices through an expansion port interface.
Class 2 devices are also PEDs, and range from modified COTS equipment to purpose-built devices. They are typically mounted in the aircraft with the display being viewable to the pilot during all phases of flight. Mounts can include certified structural mounting devices or kneeboard devices. These devices may connect to aircraft power and data sources, e.g. through an ARINC 429 interface. A Class 2 EFB can be used for bi-directional data communication with other aircraft systems. In this class, a single line replaceable unit (LRU) would be an optimal solution based on the ease of installation and replacement.
Class 3 devices are considered “installed equipment” and are subject to airworthiness requirements defined by the FAA. Unlike PEDs, these devices must be under design control. The hardware is subject to a limited number of RTCA DO-160E requirements (for non-essential equipment—typical crash safety and Conducted and Radiated Emissions (EMC) testing). There may also be certain requirements for software. Class 3 EFBs are typically installed under STC or other airworthiness approval.
Mounting brackets used for Class 3 hardware typically do not permit easy removal of the electronic equipment. Those mounting brackets that do permit easy removal or adjustment, require considerable manipulation with both hands, which can be distracting and inconvenient for the pilot.
It would be beneficial to provide a mounting assembly that allows for easy temporary installation of an EFB on a supporting console within the cockpit of an aircraft without the use of any tools, fasteners, complicated moving parts, actuators, or manual latches.